


For Now

by sunfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish/pseuds/sunfish
Summary: Victor and Yuri spend some time in the latter's bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't have a good explanation. I really liked That One Part of the PV. Anyway anything to do with characterization, especially Victor's, is going to be trashed in like 10 hours anyway. Oh well. (Edit: Yep that's exactly what happened! Victor is definitely way too nice in this.)
> 
> I'm not sure if I should warn for student/teacher but some vibes of that sort of come through (I mean for it to be more vaguely D/s but I'm not sure), though that's not really a huge thing, I think?
> 
> This isn't beta'd so let me know if there's misspellings or bad grammar, okay that's it.
> 
> Last edited: 10/23/17

They’re at the edge of Yuri’s bed, though not on it (yet).

That’s fine. Some moments are for charging ahead and some for savoring.

Victor brings his hand up and slowly slides his thumb over Yuri’s bottom lip, tipping his face upward. His frozen, flushed face oozes nerves but he doesn’t look away. He’s barely breathing, or maybe he’s just breathing that slowly. Victor can’t quite tell even though he’s up pretty close to him.

Not that he can’t get closer.

Victor leans in a little more, not to kiss him (yet) but to get a better look, and Yuri’s cheeks turn rosier than before. Victor adjusts his wrist to tip Yuri’s face more towards him and he feels a small, quick intake of air, almost a gasp, brush over his thumb. He’s trying so hard to keep it together.

Victor smiles. He’s good at this, playing mischievous and nonchalant, but he’s aware of the tension in his chest and the warmth in his gut. Though this sort of feeling is what makes these games fun, right? He tries not to sweat.

And Victor begins to close his eyes, about to finally dip down for a kiss, one that will make Yuri melt in his arms and fold into his body, but instead, he feels a slight tug on his thumb and then, wetness.

Oh.

Victor opens his eyes and Yuri returns his gaze, almost looking surprised at himself as well. His thumb is just barely in Yuri’s mouth, held gently between his teeth, touching the tip of his tongue. His eyes are a bit wide but Victor feels the hot breath around his thumb. A cross between hesitating and begging.

He’s beautiful.

So Victor smiles again at him.

Yuri brightens at the approval. He takes Victor’s thumb into his mouth, up to his knuckle. Victor’s hand shifts to the side, open, and Yuri leans his cheek to rest against his palm. As he feels Yuri’s tongue and his lips, warmth spreads throughout Victor’s body. It’s like a kiss. Victor remains composed.

As he softly sucks on Victor’s thumb, Yuri’s eyes become half-lidded and dark, but they never fully close. For what seems like forever, his gaze never leaves Victor’s eyes and Victor’s eyes don’t turn away. A confusing, heated twist forms in Victor’s stomach before he realizes what he’s seeing in Yuri’s eyes isn’t relaxation.

It’s hunger.

_Fuck._

A jolt runs through Victor and suddenly he’s sweating.

Victor moves his hand, removing his thumb from the other’s mouth. This makes Yuri straighten up, backing a bit away from Victor. Poise shifts back to self-consciousness.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

Victor grins.

“That was nice.”

“It was?” Surprise bubbles through Yuri’s question.

Victor nods and says, “I would’ve told you if it wasn’t,” with a rumble in his voice, before leaning in, once again, for a kiss.

Victor moves his hand under Yuri’s shirt, eliciting a garbled, quiet humming. His slick thumb brushes over the other’s nipple and the hum becomes a moan.

Yuri breaks away though and turns his head toward the crook of Victor’s neck. Before he can ask why, a breathy whisper reaches his ears.

“I want to—” He quickly exhales and buries his head into Victor’s shoulder. The frames of his glasses dig in just a bit but they don’t really hurt. Victor pays more attention to how Yuri’s lips rest on his neck, tense but soft.

“You want to what?” he says, more of a push than a question. Even the best students need that sometimes.

For second there’s nothing but warm silence. Then Victor feels Yuri adjust his head.

“I want to give you a blowjob.”

Both amusement and arousal strike Victor simultaneously. He has to stifle a laugh as a pulse of heat shivers throughout his body.

His smile grows wider and he whispers back, half-joking and half-serious, “Is that all?”

Yuri inhales softly, mulling on the question.

“No, but,” Yuri pulls back, “for now that’s good.”

Victor’s stomach flips a little at the “no” and “for now” but all he does (for now) is slip his hand away from Yuri’s chest.

His glasses are askew and he’s so cute. And hot.

So he holds Yuri’s face and gives him another kiss. He’s into it, obviously, but still a bit tense in how he holds himself. He wonders how Yuri can make his chest feel hollow and heavy and still be so nervous.

When Victor pulls away he slides Yuri’s glasses off of his face. Yuri’s hands fly up to the side of his head in surprise.

“You wouldn’t want to get these dirty.”

Yuri blinks and laughs. His hands meet Victor’s to take them back.

As Victor sits down on the bed and Yuri sets his glasses on the windowsill above the bed, it occurs to Victor that Yuri might have never sucked a cock.

Might.

But that would explain his nerves.

They had touched each other before, a few handjobs and heavy makeouts. And Victor had insisted on going down on Yuri first a little while back. Somehow they had just never gotten around to the reciprocation of that, until now, but still, Yuri should be more relaxed compared to when they first met (even though, admittedly, Victor was fairly forward in his introduction).

And someone being bold enough to stick Victor’s thumb in his mouth but then hesitate at asking to do oral would be strange. Though Victor’s certainly met a lot of strange people in figure skating. So—

“Yuri, have you ever given a blowjob?”

Yuri freezes, right as he was kneeling down. The way that question’s struck him, it’s clear that it’s a miracle he didn’t suddenly fall flat on his ass.

He blinks at the ground almost as if it’s not real.

“I, uh—” Somehow his face burns an even deeper red and he adjusts himself before finally lowering himself to his knees. “Yes. I have.”

Yuri clears his throat and looks up at Victor.

“Why do you ask?”

“You’re nervous.” Victor smiles but he also looks him straight in the eyes. “You shouldn’t be.”

Yuri’s mouth flattens and twists.

“It’s just…it’s you,” he says, like letting go of a heavy bag off his back. “You’re Victor Nikiforov and I'm just Yuri and,” he gestures around, vaguely, “ _this_ feels like a dream. I know this isn't the first time that's been like, well, this, but it always feels…new.” Yuri slips away from Victor’s gaze and clears his throat.

Victor can feel his heart and pants tighten. A flurry of potential responses scatters about in his head. “Well,” he starts as he leans towards Yuri, “I feel the same.”

Sometimes simplicity is a virtue.

Yuri turns back to face him and their eyes lock again. The silence envelopes both of them as if nothing else exists in the world at that second.

Yuri takes a breath. A slow one.

And then he lays his hands on Victor’s crotch, angling both to spread his legs a bit and to pull down his fly.

The sudden pressure makes Victor feel like he’s going to explode and melt onto the mattress.

The hypocrisy in him finding Yuri’s nerves around a blowjob particularly odd while he might as well be experiencing a rebirth in pure arousal at the moment registers to him, but only a bit. He’s Victor and this is Yuri. It’s completely different.

He leans back as Yuri somehow shucks off Victor’s pants and underwear in one go, _thank God_. (Not his socks though, which is how he prefers it.)

First, Victor feels the biting chill of the air, due more to the sudden change in temperature around his dick than it actually being cold, and then there’s the soft, damp warmth of Yuri’s hand which draws a muffled groan, and then— _Ohh._

His lips, his tongue, it’s, a lot. Maybe almost too much. Yuri’s a bit fast and excited. There’s not quite the same finesse as how Yuri’s mouth felt around his thumb.

But _fuck_ , it’s still good. And he is definitely sure now that this isn’t his first time sucking cock. Victor looks down at Yuri. There’s a mix of spit and pre-cum on his lips, running down his chin. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are flushed a patchy crimson. One of his hands rests near the base of Victor’s dick and the other’s struggling to undo his own pants enough to touch himself.

It’s really cute and really hot.

Yuri is really cute and really hot.

Victor gulps and breathes, shaky and shuddery. He tries his best to not buck his hips up into Yuri’s throat.

“Yuri, you’re,” he swallows a gasp, “you’re doing really well.”

Shit, he’s slipped into coach mode and he squeezes his eyes in frustration.

But then Victor hears a long, muddled moan and feels Yuri’s mouth speed up, sending a jolt through Victor’s body. He manages to get a look at Yuri now stroking himself, rapid, sloppy.

The cogs turn and turn inside his head.

Of course, Yuri is bashful about Victor’s compliments, about all sorts of things, his skating, his work ethic, his looks, his handjobs. It makes sense. Yuri is a sensitive person. But. Maybe.

“You’re wonderful, Yuri,” he exhales. And there comes another moan from him and so another jolt through Victor’s body straight to his dick.

If he wasn’t already so close he’d like to experiment a bit more.

But for now—

“I’m about to come,” he announces as a warning but instead of pulling away, Yuri’s mouth moves in more around his cock.

A split second later he comes.

And in that second, Victor realizes he had meant to get a condom. But the orgasm hits him hard, so any guilt or embarrassment over this fact is swept away.

Victor holds his hands over his mouth to contain the noises as pleasure ripples through his body. No one else should be around in the house but it’s also adjacent to the inn so you never know.

And maybe, Yuri’s fine about the forgotten condom. More than fine. He seems to welcome Victor coming into his mouth, like that’s the reward for himself out of this instead of tending to his own erection.

Another thing worth looking into later.

As the last of his orgasm finishes he pulls back to get a look at what’s in front of him.

Yuri still hasn’t come yet but Victor thinks he’s about to. He’s trembling and panting and there’s cum all over his lips. Victor almost wants to cry except he’s already spent and all because of Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.

He leans back down, caresses Yuri’s face, and kisses him. He tastes saltier, wetter now. It’s not good but it’s _good_.

When Victor sucks on his lip, that’s when Yuri moans and gasps into Victor’s mouth. He feels cum splatter on his leg. They part and Victor watches as Yuri go from shaky to relaxed, working through every last bit of bliss in his body.

Victor lowers himself to the floor, back against the bed, and slides his arm around Yuri’s shoulder, pulling him close so he can lean against his chest. He lets Yuri wipe his sticky hand on his shirt (he'll give it a rinse in the sink later before tossing it in the laundry). They stay like that for a bit, letting their heart rates slow and feverish heat cool down together.

Yuri breaks the quiet by sighing and mumbling, “That was nice.”

Victor laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've finished porn. I didn't. Mean for it to be this but that's fine!
> 
> This fic is weird though. It is bumpy and meandering and honestly, I tried too much at once but I can live with it. The last half is where it gets weird because I was so sleepy and didn't really edit it haha. Also writing the actual sex is odd. I hope it was fun though, it was for me. I'm ready for the rest of this series to consume me.


End file.
